Death Trap
Death Trap is an episode of series 18 that first aired on 14 January 2002.{{Infobox_Episode |number = 53 |date = 14th January 2002 |previous = Falling in Love |next = Fire, Burn 'Plot synopsis' When Johnny Innes, the son of a Glasgow politician is assassinated at his bedroom window with a sniper rifle, Jardine and the team are brought in. Suspicion falls on a local man named Finaly McClean who he had a fight with the night before, Jardine interviews him, but he denies any involvement. Jardine later checks up on a convicted murderer, Liam Kennedy reports say he is still inside. Later, Jardine is replaced as Senior Investigating Officer by DSI Valerie Patterson, Jardine blames Malcolm Innes, the father of the victim, who is a politician. The Taggart team later learn that Kennedy got released from prison two months ago. McClean is later found dead in Kennedy's car. The team at first think the charred corpse is Kennedy. DCI Burke and the team finish off the investigation. DCI Jardine is later found dead in the Clyde at the Langbanks on the muddy shore. As Jackie mourns his passing, the team realise Kennedy is still alive and later set a trap to catch him at the Armadillo. But will they succeed? 'Full plot synopsis' In the opening scene a public meeting is taking place at night time which is being chaired by Councillor Malcolm Innes who has proposed an industrial development - but the local residents are protesting against it, particularly those who end up losing housing as a result to make way for the road and development. The meeting breaks up with much yelling and a petition is also presented although one person comments what's the use of a petition and that what they really need is action. The man questions the speaker's belief in the opposition. Johnny then hits him before being restrained by the others before going off home on his bike. He is being watched by the person who spoke earlier. Johnny then checks his emails and there is one in particular from 'A Friend' that excites and grabs his attention in particular. The email includes information which include plans of the Armadillo which is a venue for launch of the development the following week. Johnny shows his flatmate who gets a phonecall suggesting that he should go to the window. A bemused Johnny does so - but ends up being shot in the process. DCI Michael Jardine arrives at the scene of the crime and is met by DC Stuart Fraser who informs him about what they've found out so far including that the weapon was a high velocity rifle which means that the killer would;ve been able to kill Johnny instantly. DI Robbie Ross is with the body as Michael enters the apartment. The body is identified as Johnny Innes - a student and who is also Malcom's son. Down the hall at a neighbour's apartment, Jackie is having difficulty trying to question Sheenagh - Johnny's flatmate. The neighbour is protective of Sheenagh as she is in shock and doesn't like the police. Jackie sends the neighbour out of the room and Michael turns on the charm. He tells her that she's not dealing with the police and "...you're dealing with me and my name's Michael." The charm works and Sheenagh softens a little, and tries to coorperate the best she can. Malcolm Innes, Johnny's father is showing the proposed site to potential investors, mentioning the protests but that its all been dealt with and is interrupted by his assistant Penny who recieves a phone call. She is looking concerned. Meanwhile back at Maryhill, Michael gets a lecture about the sensitivity of the investigation by DSI Valerie Patterson in her office due to the fact that Innes is a poweful polictician and his son has just been killed. The investigation must be wrapped up well quickly. After leaving the DSI's office, Michael breifs the team and asks what they've found so far. Jackie says that Johnny was involved heavily in the Community Defence League in direct opposition to that of Malcolm Innes - his father. It is also revealed by Robbie that Finlay Maclean was the one whom Johnny had gotten into the fight with. The rest of the team get back to work and Michael reveals to Jackie that he knows Malcolm Innes. "Yeah, I know him alright," is the answer Jackie gets when she asks. Robbie finds Finlay Maclean who says that he wasn't anywhere near the flat yet admits he has a different opinion on tactics. As Ross leaves, Maclean gets a call. Jackie and Michael visit Innes who argues that there isn;t any link between the shooting and the protests to the development he has proposed. Innes then moves to leave on further business but not before Michael makes a comment and that rattles him. He in turn says that he never liked him and that he now remembers why. Michael and Jackie next visit the street which is near the scene where the murder occured; Fraser and a team are looking for evidence of a murder weapon. Stuart also tells him that there's been a hold up with the ballistics testing due to the priority of other case and Jardine is not happy. Mike then gets a call on his mobile phone saying "Watch your back, Mike". He and Jackie then meet up with Robbie - he has been watching Finlay Maclean and says that Special Branch won't release the files on the Community Defence League; Michael isn't happy about it. Michael then asks Robbie to tail Maclean as he leaves his flat and leave the branch to him. Robbie does so bit ends up losing Maclean. Meanwhile Jackie arrives back at the station where a man called Mr Dawson that he isn't getting any help from the police in regardance to a break in. Dawson gets fobbed off when Jackie tells him that it is a job for uniform and not her area. Back at the station, Michael is in the Superintendent's office and says that "Special Branch won't even release the files" and also furious about the lack of help he is recieving from all quarters. Patterson says little . Michael asks "Is there something I should know about, Val?" She replies, "Leave it with me, Mike, please." Jardine names Findlay Mclean as the main suspect at a team briefing later on. The report on the bullet isn't being released and Stuart says he was referred to a DCI Burke. Michael asks, "Who the hell's DCI Burke?" "I am," answers the man in question who has just entered the office with DSI Patterson. The DSI asks if she can have a word with him and in her office, explains that Michael is being replaced as Senior Investigating Officer with Burke. This is down to the fact that Michael has been associated with Malcolm Innes. Michael is furious and not impressed with this and is convinced that Innes - who haooens to be an influential councilor is behind it all. When Burke takes over, he starts commanding orders and dismisses many of the theories the rest of the team raise and tells Michael to sort through any old files on Innes to see what enemies he may have made. Michael, banished to a dark office below, is unimpressed. Jackie asks Michael what is going on when she goes to check on him, who explains to her that he and Malcolm Innes had clashed when they worked together many years earlier and made a file disappear. The file happened to be a psychiaritic report which could have made a difference in a trial. Liam Kennedy was convicted instead, sentenced to life in prison. Michael tells Jackie to give Burke a chance when she says they are prepared to walk out. Back at the scene of the crime, Stuart informs Burke that the type of weaopon used was a snifle rifle used by NATO and Jackie finds that Johnny Innes was having an affair with the wife of an army officer. Michael is told that Liam Kennedy is still in jail when he makes enquiries. During the search of the crime scene area, a mobile phone is found and it is discovered the last call made was to Johnny Innes. Michael recieves a phone call from Sheenagh. She says she has something for him and wants them to meet in George Square. Mrs Blackwood, the soldier' wife who was also involved with Johnny Innes is interviewed by Robbie. Her husband is in Kosovo with the NATO peacekeeping force. Elsewhere in George Square, Michael is waiting for Sheenagh and gets another phone call. It says, "Still watching you back, Mike?" Michael asks, "Who is this?" but all he gets is "Trust no-one." Sheenagh arrives just as the call ends and she gives him a disk she'd taken from the flat before the police arrived at the time of the murder and wonders if it has anything to do with why Johnny was killed. Jardine asks about the CR written on the disk but she doesn't know why. She has know idea what's going on. But she says that Johnny didn;t trust McLean. Sheenagh disappears as Michael examines the disk. He tries chasing her but loses her. Meanwhile Jackie explains to Burke that Blackwood is still in Kosovo and hardly a suspect and that Findlay MvLean looks suspicious. In his application for his job at the centre all the referees are false. Burke takes the file from her and says, "Leave it with me." Burke goes looking for Michael but he is not down in the basement and instead is up on the balcony along with Jackie, Robbie and Stuart. They are complaining about Burke, who overhears. When they are later in his office, Robbie and Jackie both tell him they think he is wrong and they should be looking at McLean. Burke asks Fraser what he thinks and says, "A matter for your judgement, Sir." Basically Burke tells him he is in charge and they'll do what he says. Jackie, angry, later confronts Stuart about his response to Burke; she sees it as a lack of support for Michael, She says, "Michael Jardine would walk over glass for you" but tells her he thinks Burke is doing a good job. The team when Stuart gets the call from Langbank in Death Trap.jpg Michael tries to get drunk in Death Trap.jpg The team complain about Burke in Death Trap.jpg image:694211 DCI Jardine in Death Trap.jpg Michael investigates shortly before he is killed in Death Trap.jpg image:694184 image:694202 image:694065 image:694146 image:694199 image:694122 image:694134 image:694048 image:694220 image:694144 image:694110 image:694096 image:694090 image:694064 image:694219 image:694212 image:694107 image:694062 image:694061 image:694217 image:694052 image:694115 image:694136 Category:Series 18 episodes